Amelia/Gameplay
Amelia is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Though described as a faithful maid, she is a Gunner who focuses on dealing physical damage on her enemies, while also having a few support-oriented skills. Her weapon of choice is a pair of guns. She has a 5-7★ Christmas variant which she shares with her twin sister Emilia, called "Holy Night Amelia & Emilia" . Gameplay Amelia is a 4-6★ Rare Summon, available since the event The Gathering (which originally ran in June 2017 in the Global version). Amelia's job is Maid, with the roles of Physical Damage and Support. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. He Trust Master reward is the Apron Dress (DEF+49, SPR+49), clothes that grant the passive Gunslinger (increases ATK by 30% when equipped with a gun). Amelia's skill set focuses on physical damage, and yet her offensive abilities focus more on additional benefits than they do on damage itself. She can debuff the opponent's ATK/MAG and DEF/SPR with "Arm Shot" and "Leg Shot", respectively, by 30% each. "Ricochet" has a chance to inflict Stop on the enemy party, which is useful for the Arena or story. "Disorder" consists of 10 hits and attacks all enemies, making it a great chaining ability for Arena when paired with a copy. She can boost the party's ATK/DEF with "Trigger Happy" and provide healing with Curaga, although not as potent as a dedicated healer. Her passive skills increase her ATK, DEF and HP and give her even bigger bonuses while wielding guns. She can dual-wield guns and (upon enhancements) fists. Her awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Crimson Tear x25, Bizarre Box x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Lucky Seedling x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Amelia's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Amelia has three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She also has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 4-6). ;Ability Awakening Amelia has three traits that can be enhanced: Dual Guns, Killer Bullet, and Disorder. ;Limit Burst is Amelia's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, it is a physical attack that targets a single enemy. Dpending on its rarity, it consists of either thirteen (4★), sixteen (5★) or twenty (6★) hits. Its damage modifier will depend on Amelia's LB level: Equipment Amelia can equip the following weapon types: daggers, throwing weapons, guns and fists. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats and clothes. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 515 Amelia.png|No. 515 Amelia (4★). FFBE 516 Amelia.png|No. 516 Amelia (5★). FFBE 517 Amelia.png|No. 517 Amelia (6★). FFBE Amelia animation.gif| FFBE Amelia animation2.gif| FFBE Amelia animation3.gif| FFBE Amelia animation4.gif| FFBE Amelia animation5.gif| FFBE Amelia animation6.gif| FFBE Amelia animation7.gif| FFBE Amelia animation8.gif| FFBE Amelia animation9.gif| Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius